


Nest

by xMyrrhx



Series: The Nesting Series [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Do Not Include in Read-Alongs or related activities, Do Not Podfic, Do Not Translate, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Q, not very canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyrrhx/pseuds/xMyrrhx
Summary: Finished with his day of training (terrorizing) new recruits, Alpha James Bond goes to fetch his Omega to go home. Q is holed up in his office apparently nursing a migraine (according to R). Cuteness ensues.





	Nest

James Bond strolled through the halls of MI6 with his usual confident air - not at all marred by the slight limp he had from the career-ending injury to his left knee. He still maintained that the injury was just perfect timing and that he'd been pondering retirement anyway, as he wasn't getting any younger, among other reasons. It went without saying that he’d been approaching the mandatory retirement age regardless – but since when did he do things on someone else’s terms? 

The Alpha passed by others with short greetings as he made his way to the Q-Branch, most everyone else packed up and leaving for the day. 

It had been a rather uneventful day, truly. The latest batch of recruits were showing some progress and oddly enough the bad guys of the world had been behaving themselves today, so there was no panicked air of rescuing operatives or sending in the double-0's to sort anyone out. 

It wasn't all that surprising to not see his Omega partner when he first entered Q-Branch; his mate did tend to get himself wrapped up in projects and completely forget everything else on days like today. R greeted him with a wave and cheerful grin. 

"He's in his office," the Beta second-in-command of Q-Branch informed. "Had a migraine and went to sleep it off after we had to just about bodily force him in there. One of the newer double-0's is trying rather hard to mimic your habits in regard to equipment and was a pain earlier today. We're just waiting for the day he tells us a komodo dragon was at fault."

James was never going to live that one down, apparently. 

He had a feeling he knew which agent R was referring to - there was a particular Alpha agent who was a bit of a headache. He was a young thing, more interested in shooting and causing chaos and thinking he was immortal. He got his jobs done, but it was only a matter of time before he got himself into too much trouble. James hadn't been the one to train the brash agent and he bristled a little at the thought that there was another Alpha causing problems for his Omega. 

Giving R a casual wave of thanks, James headed for Q's office, a bit worried about the issue of the migraine. Q tended to get them when he was rather stressed, and he wondered if he needed to have a word with the particular new double-0 if that was the reason for this recent headache.

-

The office was dark - door shut and window covered in one of Q’s high-tech blackout-curtain experiments. The computer was on a darkened screensaver, though it still emitted a faint light into the room, indicating it hadn't been used in a while and none of the lights were on. There was the faint scent of cooled Earl Grey tea in the air - a half-empty mug sat on the desk among piles of papers and bits of tech that Q had been fiddling with at some point or another. James didn't dare turn on the lights - if his mate had a migraine and was sleeping, he didn't want to cause him more discomfort. The couch was unoccupied aside from Q's coat haphazardly thrown over it. 

It wasn't entirely unusual for the couch to not get used these days - Q had expanded the size of the office in the past few months to accommodate something a bit more comfortable for when he needed rest (or just a place to wind-down in away from the hustle and bustle of Q-Branch). A newer couch would have been a fine solution instead of making the office bigger – but sometimes Q found himself spending overnights at the office and he’d finally gotten fed up with not having himself a proper bed.

Tucked in the back of the room was something commonly referred to as a nesting bed - it was round and looked like it was made of wicker (though it was something sturdier) and resembled a slightly-tilted basket. In the bottom was a fitted mattress and the raised sides helped to hold the plethora of pillows and blankets - and whatever else - an Omega would want to have. There were many uses for such beds and Q had adapted this one with pillows and blankets that were scented with calming smells.

Q’s shoes were laying in a heap next to the nesting bed and his glasses were sitting on the little shelf that had been installed in the nearby wall for just such a purpose. 

Q himself could only be distinguished by the lump in the middle of the nest that moved slightly as the Omega breathed. The mess of dark curls that was his hair was barely visible poking out from beneath the covers.

James shook his head fondly at the sight and toed off his own shoes before carefully curling himself around the blanket-covered lump that was his Omega. He did his best to not wake the other, but Q stirred anyway with a displeased sort of grumble.

“.....James?” 

“Sssh,” the Alpha soothed as the Omega cuddled closer. “Go back to sleep.” 

They didn’t need to rush home – the cats would be fine for a little while longer and he wasn’t sure how long Q had been trying to sleep off the migraine. His Omega’s scent was slightly off with distress and pain, which clued him in that perhaps Q hadn’t been resting for too long.

“Mm...what time...?”

Clearly going back to sleep was possibly not in Q’s future – once he woke up his brain tended to start going right away a mile a minute and it would take him time to go back to sleep.

“Don’t worry about that, how bad is it?” James asked, trying to keep his voice soft. “Did you take anything?” 

“Mm...” The vague answer could either mean yes or no, when Q was in the state of quite-a-bit-out-of-it. The Omega pressed closer, nuzzling against his Alpha’s neck and taking in the other’s scent. James did his best to quash his own anxiousness at seeing his Omega in distress, knowing that Q would be able to pick up on it. 

“R has a hold of everything for tonight. Rest for a bit and then we’ll go home.” 

Another vague response from the under-the-weather Omega didn’t do much to soothe the nerves, but Q wasn’t at least attempting to shake off the ailment and push himself before he was ready. 

With Q tucked against him and his breathing leveling out into that of a light doze, James settled himself in to keep watch for a little while.

They could (hopefully) appease the two demon-spawn (seriously, they'd been together for some time and those two demons masquerading as cats still hated him) with treats. 

Right now Q needed to rest enough to get the migraine enough at bay to get home - with a former double-0 agent to keep watch.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray not only into ABO but the JB fandom!  
> I felt like something fluffy, hope it's alright.


End file.
